The problems associated with the handling of metal pieces in the metal-working industry are well known to those skilled in the art. In addition to the rust and corrosion problems, the metal-working industry presently is faced with the problems involved in the various operations such as, for example, rolling, forging, hot-pressing, blanking, bending, stamping, drawing, cutting, punching, spinning, etc. Lubricating oil compositions normally are used to facilitate such metal working operations since they can reduce the power required for the operation, prevent sticking, and decrease wear of dyes, cutting bits and the like, and they frequently also provide rust- or corrosion-inhibiting properties to the metal being treated.
Metal preservative oils are utilized in applications where metals are to be used or stored over extended periods, and it is intended that such oils provide the metal surfaces with extended protection from the environment. In particular, it is desirable that preservative oils applied to metal surfaces are effective corrosion-inhibitors and that the oil-containing compositions are bacteriocidal compositions in order to prevent or retard the growth of micro-organisms resulting in undesirable formation of decaying substances and odors.
Lubricating oil formulations exhibiting non-corrosive, bacteriocidal, and biodegradable characteristics have been described in the prior art, and in particular, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,593; 4,226,734; and 4,303,540. U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,593 describes boron- and nitrogen-containing condensation reaction products produced by reacting at least two molar proportions of a secondary aliphatic amino alcohol with one molar proportion of a boron-containing component forming an intermediate ester product which is then reacted with a carboxylic acid at an elevated temperature to yield the desired condensation product. Such condensation products are reported to exhibit good wetting and dispersion properties and corrosion-resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,734 describes a similar composition which is obtained by reacting an excess of diethanol amine with boric acid followed by the addition of lauryl (poly-1-oxapropene) oxaethane carboxylic acid. Such compositions are reported to be cooling, lubricant and cleaning agents for metal work pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,540 describes cooling, lubricating and cleaning agents comprising the agent formed by the condensation reaction of an excess amino alcohol with boric acid, and the addition of an oxaethane carboxylic acid to the boron-containing complex diamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,909 describes compositions prepared by reacting a secondary amino alcohol, or a mixture of a secondary and tertiary amino alcohol with boric acid in a mole ratio of about 2:1 at an elevated temperature. The product obtained in this manner is claimed. This patent also discloses the further reaction of the above-prepared condensation products with carboxylic acids with the removal of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,063 describes compositions prepared by reacting an alkanol amine with a borating agent to form a boric ester of the alkanol amine, and the ester thereafter is converted to a salt by reaction with an acid having at least four carbon atoms. These compositions are reported to be useful as emulsifiers, dispersants and detergents in industrial applications.